vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Keisuke Sanada
Summary Keisuke Sanada is the bodyguard of Hinak Takamine, the daughter of a renowned billionaire. He considers Hinako's well-being as the most important aspect in his life. As he was searching a way to lengthen Hinako's lifespan, which is being shortened by an incurable disease, he found himself invited to the magi sacrificing ritual of Ragnarök by Jin Arizuka, where he had the chance of saving Hinako's life. Although unwilling, he agreed to participate in the ritual, which was referred to as a survival game by the Game Master, as the Sleeping Demon (眠り鬼 nemuri oni), hunting down other participants to take their life force and use them to cure Hinako. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Low 2-C Name: Keisuke Sanada, Sleeping Demon Origin: Fortissimo Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Magi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Immortality (Types 3 and 8; Magi can only die by having their magical weapon destroyed ), Regeneration (Low-High; however, this is not combat applicable since it takes them a whole day to recovers from fatal injuries), Life Force Absorption (by stabbing one of Mistilteinn's card into the opponent's body, Keisuke can drain their life force), Healing (the life forces absorbed by Mistilteinn can be used for healing), Limited-Telekinesis (can control 51 cards in a telekinesis fashion to attack the opponent) and his 60 cards can regenerate themselves as long as the core card (the Joker card Keisuke is holding) is not destroyed. Attack Potency: Wall level (capable of damaging Ryuichi with his cards) | Universe level+ (Become the Ragnarok's victor of his timeline and attained enough magical energy capacity to performs Fortissimo the ultimate magic along with Loki to merges his timeline into Loki's timeline) see the note below Speed: FTL reaction and combat speed (Fought and kept up with Ryuichi, he intercepted Ryuichi's Thorhammer after it was fired to protect Hinako) | Unknown, likely the same Lifting Strength: Peak Human '''| '''Unknown, likely the same Striking Strength: Wall Class '''| '''Unknown, likely the same Durability: Wall level (Should be comparable to Sayuki, who could tank Kengo 's attacks. Took several direct hits from Ryuichi) | Unknown, likely the same Stamina: Very high''' | '''Unknown, likely the same Range: A dozen of meters''' | '''Unknown, likely the same Standard Equipment: * Mistillteinn. The magical weapon takes the form of a deck of sixty cards that can be controlled by the user in a telekinetic fashion to attack the opponent. When in combat, only fifty-nine of the cards are doing the fighting and the user keep the Joker card for himself so that they can keep regenerating as long as all sixty cards are not destroyed at the same time. Intelligence: Genius (Has many experiences in the battlefield before. Was able to corner Ryuichi with his fighting experiences alone, despite Ryuichi having gone to many war-zone before and a master of martial arts) Weaknesses: If Keisuke's magical weapon gets destroyed, he will get erased from existence. Needs to physically stab someone with one of Mistilteinn’s cards in order to utilize Storm Bringer. Notable Attacks/Techniques Storm Bringer: By stabbing the opponent with one of Mistilteinn’s cards, Keisuke can drain their life force and stores them in Mistilteinn. These life forces can be used to heal the user and allies or keep near-death patients from dying (although just temporally) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Note: About the "Post-Ragnarok" key. Although it wasn't shown in-game, but other than the 2 worlds where Momiji and Sayuki have become the victor of Ragnarok, Loki had traveled across through many other worlds where other Ragnarok participants have become the victor of their own world and merges their world into his world. Like how he said to Jin Arizuka, he intends to save all of them. And since Fortissimo requires Loki and another Ragnarok victor to cast it it's safe to assume all of them has gained enough power to merge their timeline with Loki's timeline. Category:Characters Category:Fortissimo Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Absorption Users Category:Card Users Category:Healers Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2